Happy Birthday Ocarina of Time!
by CatX3
Summary: 13 years old and still goin' strong! Best game ever. Here's your birthday present!  Summary: Zelda has been dreaming about the future...and a certain little forest boy. a more detailed version of what happened to the young princess before Link meets her.


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY OCARINA OF TIME! YAAAAAAAAAY! (breaths heavily) Well, here's my birthday present to OoT (in addition to an all day marathon of the game on my gamecube for the next few days! xD) You can find my FULL rant at the end! ****Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda in any way shape or form. HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN! YOU'RE THE BEST!**

_..._

_"Link!" I didn't know anyone named Link at the time, but I screamed it, in hopes that whoever this person was would come to my rescue. I ran through the dark streets of Castle Town. Something was chasing me, something evil. It sounded as if an entire army was after me. Yet, there was nothing behind me. Nothing but the wind blowing softly. It made me think spirits were responsible for my fear. But I kept running. Thunder boomed from the gathering storm clouds, and lightning struck directly infront of me. I let out a little yelp as I tumbled to the ground. The noises trampled right over me, causing me to cover my ears with my hands._

_"Where is it?" A threatening voice yelled from seemingly no where. The sound of swords clanging and men screaming in pain floated all around me. "I don't know! I don't know!" I was suddenly lifted into the air and shaken wildly. "The Ocarina of Time! You have it!" I shook my head back and forth. "No!" _

_A fuzzy image of Ganondorf, the gerudo king, appeared infront of me. "Yes you do! I command you to give it to me!" The buildings around us burst into flames, causing more yells of agony to arise from around us. Then, more thunder was heard from the clouds. Rain poured onto the firey scene, and a ray of light shone through the black clouds. Ganondorf gasped in shock as we both watched the legendary Master Sword fall from the clouds and through the hologram-looking king. He screamed in pain before disappearing, and dropping me to the ground. _

_Instead of crashing to my death, I opened my eyes to see that I was caught by none other than the forest boy dressed in green. He smiled at me and helped me stand back up. The floating sword slowly made its way over to him and he caught it in his hands. Giving me a quick wink, he laughed and held out his hand. _

_I smiled back and took it, and then I whispered, "Link..."_

_..._

_I looked myself over. I was no longer 10 years old, that was for certain. My body was that of an older teenager. Instinctivly, I put my hands up against the walls of the magical, pink crystal incasing me. I was floating high above the ground, more specifically, above a magnificent organ paino. Playing a creepy and dark song on it, was Ganondorf. An evil smirk on his face. _

_My attention snapped to who had just entered the room when I heard the door slam open. The boy from the forest, now I'm guessing the same age as me, stood with determination eminating from him. he held the Master Sword and a heroic Hylian shield infront of him, he was obviously ready for battle. _

_He looked up at me and our eyes met. Just for a moment I saw a tiny bit of fear in his eyes, but he quickly replaced it with bravery. "Link!" I let tears flow down my face as I pounded on the crystal. He shouted in response to me. "Zelda!" _

_We both stopped when we heard chuckling from the Evil King. Ganondorf whipped around to face him. The hero tensed when he took a step toward him. He held up his hand and the symbol of the Triforce of Power glowed brightly. A wave of dark energy erupted from his hand, forcing the hero backwards. I blocked my eyes with my hands as Ganondorf went in for the first blow. _

_..._

_I stood in the middle of Hyrule field at night. The castle was slowly disappearing into the distance, as if I were moving backwards. Dark clouds floated spookily above me. "Give it to me...!" A deep voice boomed from the clouds. The winds began to pick up, my hair flying all over the place. "...The Ocarina of Time...!" _

_"No!" I shouted at the voice stubbornly. The clouds thundered as if they were angered, and they began to dissend quickly at me. Then suddenly, a figure made of light appeared out from the forest. He was followed by a small fairy, and holding a bright and shining green stone. He strecthed his arm out towards the clouds and blew them away with his power that was unknown to me._

__A slight gasp escaped my lips when the feeling of sadness and fear instantly left me, and were replaced with feelings of kindness, compassion...and...love...__

__Then I woke up.__

_..._

I screamed when I woke up. Yet again had I been awaken by these terrifying and confusing dreams. Who was this 'Link' person? Why was Ganondorf the evil one in every one of my visions? Did this all have to do with the Ocarina of Time?

It wasn't long before Impa threw open my doors and ran to my bedside. "What is it, princess?" I bit my lip nervously. How could I tell her _again_ that I had waken up because of another dream? "It...it was another dream."

She instantly untensed and sat down next to me. "Oh...the ones you believe to be prophetic?" I nodded and stared at my pillow, which instantly became very interesting. Or maybe it was just that I did not want to meet her eyes. "Oh, Zelda..."

Wrapping her arms around me, she gave me a comforting hug. "It would be best to talk about it." "You would really want to listen to me go on about these dreams again?" She chuckled at my apparent ignorance. "Of course I don't mind."

"Well..." I wrapped my blankets tighter around me to warm up. I glanced at my clock. 1:45. In the morning? Wow. These nightmares were getting more and more earlier in the day.

"...would it be okay if I possibly get a little emotional?" Impa smiled. "Yes, dear. It's alright. I'm not like your father." I gave a weak smile back, still unsure whether she would make another attempt to try and tell all of what I'm about to say to daddy or not. "Okay...here goes."

So I described the three dreams I've had this night. Everything from the invisible army,to the Ocarina of Time, to what could possibly be a vision of the future, to once again...the boy in green.

She grinned at me whenever I talked about the hero from the forest. "So...this boy, he appeared in all three of your dreams, _again_?" A slight blush crept onto my cheeks. "Umm...yes...but I do believe he is of great importance." Her joking attitude instantly came to a close. "How so?"

In all of my dreams...I've seen the master sword. And the Ocarina of Time. And the boy in green. Correct?" "Yes." I closed my eyes and thoguht for a moment. "What if...he's the Hero of Time?"

Impa seemed a bit shocked. "But Zelda, legends say that the Hero of Time will only make his presence known in a time of great evil and despair." A frown came to my face when she said that. "Yes, he will appear. I can feel it. He will stop the evil." "What evil?"

"...Ganondorf." She slowly shook her head back and forth. "Oh Zelda," "But Impa! It's true! I know it! He wants the Ocarina of Time! I'm seeing the future! You have to believe me" Tears began to fall from my eyes. Impa set her hands on my shoulders to calm me down. "Shh shh...it's okay. I do believe you. It's just that...I'm nervous about how many others will."

I sighed. "Father." "You have to tell him." "What does it matter, he won't believe me anyway..." "Zelda, you have to try." Letting out another deep sigh, I fell backward into my pillow. I snuggled it close to my head and smiled, what I was about to say was completely off topic.

"I wonder when I will meet this boy..." Impa took a deep breath and let it out. She understood I didn't want to talk about daddy anymore. "Soon. I'm sure of it." I looked at her hopefully. "You do?"

"Yes, If what you say about Ganondorf is true, he will appear to protect you." I nodded, satisfied. But still an unsettling feeling rested in the back of my mind. "It feels so wierd to know what's going to happen in the near future, when no one else does..."

Impa gently pushed me back to my pillow. "I know, my princess, I know. Now is the time to sleep..." I drousily nodded, very tired. "Thank you Impa, for listening to me." I whispered to her before I fell asleep again.

...next day...

My father and I, along with many other important members of the royal council, were in the middle of a meeting about the state of Hyrule and its people. I knew it was an important meeting, but my mind was on even more important things...

Blah blah blah, Castle Town, blah blah blah, Kakariko Well, blah blah blah, Lon Lon Milk, blah blah blah.

When suddenly...

I was hit with way too many visions at once. It felt like a second to me, but it must have been longer because there were so many visions.

I saw visions of different places in Hyrule and various people and items, all while I could hear someone shouting at me words that I'm sure were important.

_"Triforce...PowerWisdomCourage."_

It was hard to make out some of the words. Whoever was saying them was going way to fast!

_"Barriers...GanonZeldaLink..."_

I saw images of the desert, forest, Death Mountain, Zoras Domain and many other places.

_"Temples...ForestFireWater...Sages...ShadowSpiritLight..."_

I saw Hyrukle castle and Castle Town burning! People running and screaming, monsters everywhere!

_"The Hero...the Ocarina...the song...of Time!"_

_"Seven years he shall sleep, and seven years you shall wait...in hiding!"_

Everything then went black.

When I awoke, I was in my bed. My father and Impa standing at my bedside. Daddy noticed I was awake and put his hand on my forehead. "Are you alright, dear?" I nodded rapidly, still dazed from the outrageous expierience. "Yes...I'm, I'm fine." Impa walked over to me. "What happened?"

I took a deep breath and said very fast, "I had visions of the future. He is! He is the Hero of Time, Ganondorf is evil and for seven years he will rule Hyrule! The unknown legend of the Triforce, where it splits to three barriers will become true! Power, Wisdom, Courage! The Ocarina of Time is the key!" I breathed heavily, that sure tired me out.

Once I was done speaking, I noticed them both just staring at me. Daddy leaned closer and said, "Who is the Hero of Time?" "The boy! The one from the forest from my dreams!"

He rolled his eyes at me. "Oh come now, Zelda. This is all just in your imagination." "But Daddy I-" He held up his hand and silenced me. "Enough, Zelda! I've had enough of these childish 'visions' you have been having! Do not make a joke of the Triforce, do you understand? And do not go around acousing people of being Evil, Ganondorf is here to make peace between us and the gerudoes! All of these things you have been telling me are nothing but imature, do you understand what I am saying?"

I closed my mouth. Never before had he been so frank with me about this. "...yes Daddy." He nodded, obviously pleased. "Alright then. If you excuse me, I will be going to finish the meeting now. I think it would be best if you stayed out of it..."

He turned and walked away. Not looking back once.

As soon as he was gone, I burst into tears. "Oh Impa! Why doesn't he understand me? Why doesn't he believe me?" I wept into my pillow as she patted my shoulder, comforting me. "Oh Zelda, please don't cry. I...I don't know why he doesn't just listen to you." I sniffed. "Me either..."

Then, she turned me around and smiled at me. "Now, I think this is the perfect time to give you my little present." I wiped my eyes. "huh?"

She then held out a little cloth figure, made to look just like the boy in green from my dreams. I gasped and took it from her, hugging it tightly. "Link!"

She chuckled at the sight. "You've already named him?" I looked at her, a bit embarrassed. "Oh..." I had not yet told her that his name was Link. "...you see, In my dreams, I always hear the name Link...it's his name. I know it is."

I smiled at her, then hugged her. "Thank you!" She hugged me back, tighter. "You're welcome, Zelda." She stroked my hair for a few minutes, making me a bit sleepy. "Maybe now those bad dreams won't scare you as much." I giggled. "I know they won't." Then I decided to take a little nap...

Once I awoke, I ran down to my private courtyard, my favorite place in the whole castle. I sat down with my knees drawn up to my chest, I snuggled little Link against my cheek to comfort myself. "Why can't anyone understand me but you and Impa?" I whispered to him.

Then I heard voices. It startled me at first, but then I soon realized that they were coming from the window above me. I set little Link down at my feet and stood up on my tip-toes to peek through the window. Daddy and Ganondorf were speaking with each other. The ywere saying something about 'the young princess and her insane dreams'.

I crossed my arms, insulted. Then, I heard footsteps behind me. I gasped worried a gaurd would see me spying. I slowly turned around...and when I did, I saw him. He stood before me with a little sword and wooden shield slung across his back. A tiny fairy floated gracefully above his head.

He was just how I had dreamt him to be. A scarlett color appeared on my face, as did his. He gave me a little smile as he tried his hardest to control his blush.

"Who...who are you?" I asked, pretending to be suprised.

Though I already knew the answer...

**CLAP CLAP CLAP! YAAAAY! Little did Zelda know that Link had been dreaming about HER too! ;) Now for the rant...**

**OoT! OoT! OOOOOOooooooooTTTTTTTTT! YAAAAAAAAAAH! IDC WAT ANYONE ELSE SAYS, ITS THE BEST! HAPPY BIRTHDAY OOT! YOU'RE NOW...(counts fingers)...13 (i think) YEARS OLD! AND STILL GOIN STRONG, .!. BEST MUSIC BEST CHARACTERS BEST STORYLINE BEST GAMEPLAY (not the best graphics but hey, it was the 90's ^-^) LOVE IT! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go continue my marathon, than kyou very much. xD LOVE YOU GUYS! and love you OCARINA OF TIME**

**for christmas this year...i want...an ocarina...**

**OoT FOREVER! xDDD**


End file.
